The Mysterious Five Project
'' The Mysterious Five Project'' is a game combining the efforts of , , , , and . The game is a fighter, and will be released for Wii U on an unconfirmed date. The sequel, The Mysterious Seven Project began on the tenth of June. The game has two theme songs played at the main menu: Imagine Dragons: Demons (Dzeko & Torres Remix) and Anamanaguchi - Endless Fantasy. Nintendo eShop Description The mysterious five has reunited. A mysterious force has appeared. Legions of heroes appears from all places, all universes, all dimensions. One irregular being wants to take over the entire multiverse. One day outside earth might not be enough. After the other stuff, things aren't done yet. Meet the Mysterious Five Project. A project created by five of some of the umbrella game makers, who combines different ideas into one game. Game Modes Brawl is the main mode of the game, working like any Super Smash Bros. game. Up to eight players can be on one battlefield, but Exo recommends that you use only four. You can also toggle items on and off. Irregular Show, One Day Outside of Earth, and After the Other Stuff are the story modes of the game. Target Practice allows you to practice your fighting skills against moving targets. 100-Man Brawl pits you against brainwashed versions of characters you have unlocked. Adventure Mode has you choose a character and travel through several stages, with characters going up against you in each stage. There are also minigames. At the end, you fight the Ender Dragon. Like Fighters of Lapis, every character has a unique ending. Classic is like Adventure Mode, but without the minigames. You'll be pitted against Master Hand (and Crazy Hand if on Hard difficulty) at the end. Blast to the Past is once again like Adventure Mode, but with time travel elements added. There are gateways to the past and future that you can pass through to travel through time. If you're in the past, there is no past gateway, and if you're in the future, there is no future gateway, much like Sonic CD. At the end, you face the Time Eater. Robot Rampage is a mode based off of the Super Duel Mode in Mario Party 5. Here, you face off in 3D battlefields unique to the mode, using mechas. You can customize your mecha using several parts from different franchises, which you unlock in other modes. L-Mode returns from the Fighters of Lapis series. It is a dating simulator using models from the game. It features its own overworld -- the Multiverse Plaza, and dating is not the only thing available to do here; you can also buy items for use in the Crafting Room. Crafting Room is a mode where you craft objects Minecraft-style using items you've earned in Irregular Show or the L-Mode. Crafting allows you to make improved versions of normal items, as well as unlock a few characters. Chaos Mode involves swarms of enemies charging after you, and you get points for defeating anything hostile. This mode was partially inspired by the mode of the same name in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The Think Tank works like King Candy's Fungeon in the Fighters of Lapis series. After beating Irregular Show, this mode is unlocked. The Think Tank has several floors, each with different fighters; once they are KO'd, they will be unlocked as playable characters. As Exo always says: These characters are not counted as part of the roster initially, leaving them a complete surprise to the player. After defeating all of the fighters in the Think Tank, you'll battle Lord Business. Cosmic Crals is an arcade-style space shooter that works kind of like Overclocked's game, Space Invaders Odyssey. Up to four Wii Remote users can play. The four main players shoot alien ships coming down from the top of the screen, and can hide behind barriers. They receive points as they defeat more enemies. A fifth player, using the GamePad, can spawn power-ups that can help the players with the Wii Remotes. Some aliens just fly downwards, like Space Invaders, and others attack in different formations, like enemies in Galaga and Galaxian. Additionally, a mode to input cheat codes is available. Codes will be listed in the article. Gameplay The Mysterious Five Project is basically a Super Smash Bros. clone, but with major differences. For example, there is no percentage showing damage, but rather a line graph. The line goes higher as you take more and more damage, and lower as you take less. Also, environments are more interactive, allowing you to destroy certain structures and explore the stage you're fighting on. Most elements from the Fighters of Lapis Series return, such as Bro Specials and the L-Mode. Another major feature is chemistry, which works the way it does in the Mario Baseball games. Bro Specials are more common if characters like each other, remain the same if they are neutral towards each other, and are less common if they hate each other. Opening The screen starts out black, then slowly fades into white and focuses on Tropical Resort, where Sonic is dashing around looking for fun. Suddenly, Mario attacks him with a fireball. He then turns into Tanooki Mario and spins his tail at Sonic, who homes into him. The two continue fighting as Luke Skywalker arrives in the zone via X-Wing. He steps out and enjoys the view, when Finn the Human challenges him to a battle. Luke accepts and takes out his lightsaber. Finn jumps towards him with his sword, and the metallic and laser weapons collide, sending out a shock wave a la The Avengers. Gaston is distracted by this shock wave, and Ryu comes and punches him into a wall. The two fight for a while, Gaston with his manly bow and Ryu with his martial arts skills, but they see Knuckles gliding towards them and team up to battle him. Knuckles, however, takes a chunk of rock and smashes them with it. Palutena and Rosalina are fighting high above the resort, with the Angry Video Game Nerd watching from a large TV screen. But the goddesses don't notice for some reason, so the Nerd decides it's time to show himself. He leaps out of the screen, but falls down into the resort, where Sonic and Mario are still fighting each other, but Iron Man soars in to catch him. AVGN says, "...OK, this is kind of awkward." Calvin and Hobbes, who have come to the resort due to one of their misadventures, wander around until they encounter Mega Man and Beck, who are fighting. Calvin approaches them with his transmogrifier gun, but Mega Man mega-busts it out of his hands. Calvin looks at Hobbes, and the two run away, with Mega Man and Beck in tow. The camera centers back on Sonic and Mario, who are now fighting near Luke's X-Wing. Mario pounds Sonic into it, and R2-D2, who had been told to stay in the X-Wing, shocks him. But all of a sudden, Degen and her army arrive. However, so do Inori Aizawa and Chuck D. Head as they gather up the other fighters to fight them off. All of the heroes charge at the ships, ready for battle. Story: Irregular Show The first story in the M5P universe. It is penned by Mariogumballx and Sorastitch. It is similar to the plots featured in Fighter of Lapis, with mutiple stories going on at once. It tells of the story of "Irregular", a irregular force that both benefits and corrupts. Some want to use it, some want to stop it. See here. Story II: One Day Outside Earth Unlocked after beating Irregular Show. It will be penned by .vectorDestiny and it takes place after Irregular Show, in an alternate universe without Irregular, returning back to square one with Inori and Chuck D. Head, however it features other characters and other settings. See here. Story III: After The Other Stuff Unlocked after beating One Day Outside of Earth. Uses procedural generation to form short self-contained story modes. Starting Characters For movesets, go here. There will be 200 starters this time around. 107/200 Unlockable Characters There will be 400 unlockable characters this time around. 92/400 Think Tank Hidden Characters Characters locked in Lord Business's Think Tank. Here, they must be fought before being turned into a trophy and joining you. The Think Tank is unlocked after beating Irregular Show and unlocking all of the characters listed above. Items Assists Bro Specials Announcers Starting Stages Unlockable Stages Robot Rampage Stages Bosses Enemies Music Players may select any song to play before a match, or choose set songs to play on certain stages, otherwise only songs related to the series the stage is from will play. Starting Music= *Ockeroid - Pokemon GYM Battle (Remix): Pokémon ---- *This Will Be The Day: RWBY ---- *Gold: RWBY ---- *Exothermic: Mighty Switch Force 2 ---- *The Afterblaze: Mighty Switch Force 2 ---- *Supercell: Oblivion ---- *Necromancer's Theme: Castle Crashers ---- * 's Planet Destruction Form: The Wonderful 101 ---- *Mega Charizard X: Pokémon: The Origins ---- *Solaris Phase 2: Sonic '06 ---- *Final Boss: Super Mario Galaxy 2 ---- *Dancing Mad: Final Fantasy VI ---- *God on Fire: Dissida 012 Final Fantasy ---- *Pendulum - The Island (Madeon Remix): Pendulum/Madeon |-| Unlockable Music= *Ockeroid - Bitter Sweet Victory (Final Fantasy VII Remix): Final Fantasy, unlocked by ??? ---- *Magia (English version by AmaLee): Puella Magi Madoka Magica, unlocked by playing 20 matches as Homura Akemi ---- *Red Like Roses (Part 1 and 2) / Ruby's Theme: RWBY, unlocked by playing 10 matches as Ruby Rose ---- *Mirror Mirror / Weiss' Theme: RWBY, unlocked by playing 10 matches as Weiss Schnee ---- *From Shadows / Blake's Theme: RWBY, unlocked by playing 10 matches as Blake Belladonna ---- *I Burn / Yang's Theme: RWBY, unlocked by playing 10 matches as Yang Xiao Long ---- *I Burn (Yellow Trailer Version): RWBY, unlocked by playing 30 matches as Yang Xiao Long ---- *Soak Patrol Alpha: Mighty Switch Force 2, unlocked by playing 5 matches as Fire Fighting Patrica ---- *Jive Bot: Mighty Switch Force, unlocked by playing 5 matches as Lawful Patrica ---- *Waking Up: Oblivion, unlocked by playing 5 matches as Jack Harper ---- *Still Alive (Raddox's Remix): Portal, unlocked by defeating Ex-Companion Cube. ---- *E1M1 - At Doom's Gate: Doom, unlocked by summoning Doomguy 5 times. ---- *Final Boss - Phase 2: Sonic Colors, unlocked by playing as Sonic 5 times. ---- *Spooky Scary Skeletons: Andrew Gold, unlocked by ???. ---- *Luigi's Ballad (Remix): Starbomb, unlocked by playing as Luigi 5 times. ---- *Hellfire (Kingdom Hearts 3DS Mix): BlueNocturne/Disney, unlocked by playing as Frollo 5 times. ---- *Sonic Boom (Remix): Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash, unlocked by unlocking all Sonic characters. ---- *X-Men vs Street Fighter (Player Select): X-Men vs Street Fighters, Unlocked by playing as all of the Marvel Characters. ---- *Destiny (Ablaze): Fire Emblem Awakening, Unlocked by playing as Lucina for ten matches. ---- *Binary Suns (Coyote Kisses Remix): Star Wars, Unlocked by playing as Luke Skywalker for ten matches. ---- *Ghost in the Cell: Ghost in the Cell, Unlocked by playing as Fuchikoma for ten matches. ---- *Intensive Gaston Unit: Internet, Unlocked by beating Blast to the Past as Gaston Trivia *This is the first collaborative baby waffle/umbrella game. *SuperSonicDarkness was originally on the Mysterious Five Team but he was kicked out by the other members. Elise replaced him. Reception The Mysterious Five Project has been critically acclaimed on Fantendo. It placed first in the Best Fanon Game category during the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Awards. of Wario Inc. praised the Mysterious Five Team for focusing less on commonly-used characters, but criticized the game for reusing game modes in the Fighters of Lapis Series. An update for M5P will be released, adding new, more creative modes to the game. Pre-Reviews What do you think of The Mysterious Five Project so far? Is it nearly perfect in every way, or can it be improved? Tell us here with a description of your feelings, your score on a scale of 1-10, and how you think the game can be improved. Category:Overclocked Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Fantasize Studios Games Category:Locked Gaming Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossovers Category:Touko's stuff Category:Wii U Games Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Group Games